LEMONS FOR DAYS!
by Lunaris.Shade
Summary: One-shots, so expect lots of LEMONS! PM me any ideas you have. I'll write them and say who and which idea I use in the prologue in each story! Sorry to disappoint all the readers out there hoping for a H x H kind of thing, but I'm only doing P x P and H x P.
1. Lord of Dong

**The first chap in this one-shot collaboration goes out to Lord of Dong. The pairing, that's his. But the plot, all me, baby. I know it took a while, but when you have a big relationship issue you need to resolve, you don't think much of writing. But, nonetheless here it is anyway. ENJOY!**

"Teri, Shadow Ball!" her trainer commanded. Teri, the female Meowstic, and main Psychic-type of Jeffrey's team, was practicing moves for the town gym. Not far off, meditating, sat Orion, his Lucario. Secretly, Teri had always, from the moment they rescued her from an underground operations outfit run by Team Plasma, harbored a major crush on him. Watching him launch impossibly powerful Aura spheres was, in short, captivating. Now, training up for the next gym, Teri spent all hours of the day practicing new techniques to crush the competition. She just hoped Orion was watching. Channeling all her emotions into one central point, a softball-sized ball of energy was forming, and before Teri could launch it at the predestined target, it faded and disappeared.

"Oh for the love of Arceus! Why can't you do it, Teri? It's a simple concept!" Jeffrey screamed, practically in her face. For as long as Teri had known Jeffrey, she thought he considered her a disappointment, never meant to be rescued, but left to rot in the underground. But now, with the way he was point-blank yelling at her, she was sure.

"It's not as simple as you would think." She replied, almost inaudibly. "Excuse me, I'm the trainer here, and the sooner you realize that, the sooner we'll be done for today!" She said nothing, but let her head drop and a small tear formed in the corner of her eye. oriin saw this, and decided to speak up in her defense.

"I'm starting to think you're pushing her too hard, Jeffrey." Both of them turned in both shock and disbelief at the Fighting/Steel Pokémon. "It's true she has potential, but you can't seriously expect it to come out within the next hour, can you? Do you remember how long it took me to battle at my full potential?"

"I can do as I like!" Jeffrey roared, cutting him off. "I own both your asses! You both belong to me! The last chance we have to challenge the Leader is tomorrow, so I want to be ready as soon as possible!" Orion simply glared at him, wishing he would just drop dead, right then and there. Wanting to break up the feud, Teri fired a Psybeam a few feet away from Jeffrey. He then spun around, livid, and grasped her by the throat, and begin to squeeze. Within seconds of being grabbed, she fell to the ground, and looked on to find Orion holding Jeffrey against a tree.

"Orion, what the fuck…" he started, but Orion abruptly cut him off. "Shut up and listen!" The crazed look in Orion's eyes was purely homicidal and promised nothing but pain and misery, while Jeffrey held a face masked in both terror and confusion.

"If you ever touch her again," he then released a held fist that had sat at the ready, crashing into the bark of the tree and sending splinters in every direction. His voice now took on a darker tone as he said the last words. "I will end you. And when I finish, you will be unrecogizable! Do you understand?" Jeffrey nervously nodded and limply fell out of Orion's grasp. As Orion turned, he saw Teri laying on the ground, asked asked her to follow him in his usual calm voice and briskly walked away, as if nothing had happened. He froze when he notice two Pokeballs lying on the dirt. Swiftly, he broke them in half, the odd connection Teri had once felt for the capsule fading. Teri complied and both proceeded towards the small house. Upon entering, all Orion's anger came flooding back to him at once. He started muttering different phrases, varying from "How could he?" to "If I ever see his ass again…" In all his ranting, he had mistakenly forgotten the silent Psychic-type he had rescued. He took note of her confused face, which was to be expected in a situation such as this. On Teri's side, she had no idea what to think. One moment she's being hoisted into the air and strangled, next her crush is defending her and even threatening their trainer's life if he hurt her again. It was all very emotionally and psychologically confusing.

"Meet me back here in ten minutes. I've had enough of this shit." Orion angrily trudged out of the room, leaving Teri both confused and with a hundred questions buzzing in her head like a hive of angry Beedrill. Orion soon came back with Jeffrey's trainer pack, stuffed to the brim with everything needed to survive in the field. "OK, I'm ready. Are you?" asked the Fighting-type with a warm smile. "I…I think so... why? What are we doing?" pressed Teri, cocking her head to one side.

"We're leaving. I don't want to spend another moment here, and I don't think you do either." Orion stated flatly. "If you want to stay, that's fine, but it would be enjoyable to have some company." She mentally debated wether or not to go. One one hand, she had everything she would need to live here, despite the constant harassment. She finally came to realize she didnt care where she was, as long as she was beside Orion.

After walking in the woods in awkward silence for what seemed like an agonizing eternity, Teri tried to break the tension. But before she could, Orion suddenly froze with a stunned expression and dropped the bag, beginning to levitate and gasp for breath.

"Orion, what's wrong? Don't mess with me like that!" she nervously squeaked. Before she could utter another word, an unsettling chuckle resounded through the trees. The light chuckles slowly grew intoa crecendo maniacal laughter, and died down when a Gardevoir floated out from behind a tree, mischievously smiling. Teri then noticed the blue hair, and knew she was a "Shiny", as humans called it.

"Well, this one will do quite nicely." the obviously female Fairy-Psychic Pokémon purred. She took a few laps around him to examine his physique, which, even for a Lucario, was pretty impressive. "W… who are you? Teri asked, terrified.

"Call me Dana, and also remember me as the girl who stole your boyfriend. But you know how it is on 'that' time of the year, anything goes. Nice meeting you and all, but it's time I had a much-deserved release." Teri had no idea what happened, but all the anger she had acquired and let fester over the years was finally released into an impossibly large Shadow Ball. If Teri had seen the look on that horny Dana's face, she would have laughed herself to death. Soon after conjuring the weakness of all Psychic-types, she launched it at the other female, hitting her dead-on. In the aftermath, both Dana and Orion were unconscious. Teri knew if the Gardevoir came to while she was in the area, she wouldn't live much longer. So, picking Orion's limp body with her Psychic abilities, she made camp for the night.

 **Orion's POV**

 _I don't really know how long I was out, but the entire time I was, my mind played tricks and instilled visions. Some were flashbacks to the many battles I had endured in my lifetime, but others were quite… lewd. I had no memory of any of many of the girls in my dreams, but one in particular stood out in my mind; the lovemaking was between me and a Meowstic. She looked like she was havig the time of her life, and I wasn't really having a bad time myself._

I awoke from my dreamscape to see a concerned Psychic-type staring blankly into the fire. I had no way to know what she was thinking at the time. I couldn't sense her aura and I couldn't read her thoughts. With an intense pounding inside my head, I tried to get up, but to no avail. I weakly strained to make a sound but only shifted a little. She seemed happy I was finally awake, but I still could see the worry in her eyes.

 **Teri's POV**

I was elated to see he was at least alive, but I still had something clawing in the back of my mind; could it work between us? True he had been there for me and even defended my life, but I still wonder what exactly goes on inside that head of his. Maybe it would turn out like a cliché love story where I, the star-struck lover girl proclaim my feelings to the strong, silent warrior, he falls in my arms, and we make passionate love to each other. No, that would never happen. It just seemed too ludicrous. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Orion stir slightly with a few pained groans. "Teri?" was all he managed to squeak out.

"Yes Orion, it's me. Now stay down, you need your rest." Taking me at my word, he soon fell silent again. Not long after, the silence was broken by his voice. "You know, I never got a thank-you."

"For what?" I asked intently.

"For what I did for you back at Jeffrey's." he stated flatly, looking directly at me now.

"True, but I saved you from a horny Gardevoir. We're even." I replied in a cocky tone. "But, still, thank you. I don't think many guys would have dominated their own trainers as you did."

"Just defending my one and only, Teri." I froze. What did he just say? It wasn't the fact he _said_ it, but the fact he said it with a straight face and still had one!

"W…what?" I stuttered, still not believing what he was saying.

"I said you're my one and only, the one I truly adore. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

 **Orion's POV**

I knew I had her. She was fidgeting and staring at me wide-eyed as if I had grown another head. Breaking the tension, looked to me and smiled mischeviously before saying, "Fine, since you have confessed, I guess it's my turn."

I'm not sure what scared me more. The fact she was walking over to me with a crazed look in her eyes, or the fact I again was unable to read her thoughts. Only when she dropped down between my legs did I know what she meant by 'her turn'. For some ungodly reason, I was already sporting a full hard-on, which I had no idea about until it was swiftly engulfed in Teri's maw.

 **Teri's POV**

I was already gulping down half of his hard 9-1/2 inch member. Which, by the way, was a result of my Psychic abilities pulling it out of its sheath and revealing itself to me. A good sign was I no longer needed Psychic assistance, since it was already hard and throbbing. I look up to Orion. I can see the need and lust I his face, and decide to take it a step further by first opening up my throat, and throwing my head down swallowing him to that hilt. He shuddered in response to this new treatment and I begin to slide up in down at a reasonable pace that slowly increased. Every time I went down, I swear I could feel a new jet of pre staining my tongue. It might be odd to say, but I loved it and wanted more.

 **Orion's POV**

Heaven. That is the only word I can use to describe this moment. Teri, the love of my life giving me the sucking of a lifetime. Soon I can feel release clawing its way through me. I moan out in pleasure, and Teri sees her opportunity. Taking my cock all the way to the base and creating a slight vacuum was all it took for an orgasm to take me over. Wave after wave of my fresh semen splashed all over her face and chest, and finally came to an end. She greedily lapped up what she could and swallowed it before looking back at me with a look of both love and greed.

"Aw, still want more?" she comically asks. I didn't realize what she meant before noticing I was still hard. "Your turn!" I whisper. Before she knows what's happening I've got her positioned over my waiting length. I slowly lower her down until I come upon some kind if barrier. She simply rolls her eyes and slams herself down with an audible pop and a shrill scream. I, being the softhearted warrior I am, thought I had hurt her, on account of the few trickles of blood running down my thighs and onto the grass. Teri stops me from pulling out and reassures me it was just a part of all females. After telling me this the motion starts with her bouncing up and down on my hard tool and meeting her midways with hard thrusts of my own. The fucking continues with the sound of wet fur slapping together resounding throughout the woods until something… unexpected happens. A small lump of flesh appears just under where her outer rings were touching. It was slightly larger in diameter to the rest of my length, but I would not be deterred. With a low grunt, I slam myself into her sopping wet pussy and bury the knot into her slick folds. Soon after an orgasm much more powerful than the last surged though me and straight into my dick. Another flood of semen coated her inner walls and filled her to the brim, some even spilling out. Almost simultaneously, she screams out in pleasure and sprays her juices all over my crotch before finally coming to a cum-stained end In the afterglow, I was shocked to realize I couldn't pull out. I couldn't. I immediately start to panic.

 **Teri's POV- Last one, I swear!**

I didn't know why Orion chose now to lose it, but he did anyway. Didn't he know this would happen? Unless… "Orion, this wouldn't happen to be you first time, would it?" The nervous expression answered my question fully. "I'm so sorry, Orion. I didn't mean to…" I was cut off by a loving pair of lips pressed to mine; Orion's.

"You did nothing wrong, my love." He reassured. "I'm just glad to have spent this time with you." He passionately cooed. "Me too." And with that, I soon fell asleep on his chest with the last words of the night still ringing in my mind; "Goodnight, Teri. I love you, and always will…"

 **So, what did you guys (or girls) think? Lord of Dong this was for you, so I hope it met your expectations! Anyway, its 10:42 PM and I'm tired so R &R everybody and submit whatever you like that i or H X P. But THANK you guys so much for reading and if you LIKED it, then, PUNCH that fave button IN the face LIKE A BOSS!**


	2. Bac to the future

**Ok, I'm sorry this took so long, but I'm back and better than ever! I believe this is probably my best work yet and I hope it's a joy to read! To be completely honest, there were no problems when writing, I'm just a lazy bastard and get sidetracked very easily. This one is for Bac to the future, and I hope you like it! I added a few extra ideas, and I hope that's alright. If not, I can change it no prob. Took me a while to gather additional storyline ideas, but WHATEVER! It's here, and it's published, so ON WITH THE FIC!**

 _Personal Journal Entry #22_

 _I am alone. I am alone in life because I have been rejected by all I have known and loved. Those who know me hate me and wish me dead. The only ones brave or adamant enough to stay by me are my Pokemon; Fayth and Ruby. It's true I've known both for over seven years, and together, those two have stood by me no matter what the world conjured._

 _Fayth's free-spirited but caring nature in addition to Ruby's protective warrior heart with an iconic twinge of care have made my life that much easier to live. However recently, both have been acting rather… strange when they come in contact with me. Often times I will see Ruby and Fayth whispering different things to each other, and I seem to be completely left out. With their spontaneous natures, one can only wonder what those two have in store for me._

 _They guard me with their lives, and I am grateful for them both. I realize it may sound ludicrous, but could it be possible for them to love me the same way I do them?_

Austin closed his Personal Journal and leaned back in his office chair. Austin is a regular 16-year-old with feathery blonde hair he always thought girls would fall over themselves for. However, they seemed to do basically the opposite, sometimes even ignoring his very existence. Very timid, he rarely left his house, only doing so to buy food or take his Pokemon to the park on Fridays.

Turning around, he instantly came face-to-face with what looked like a ghost girl with blue hair, a wicked grin spread across its face. Austin gave a loud and shrill shriek, falling out of his chair. He grasped his chest and gasped for breath trying to figure out what scared him. All the while, the Pokemon that spooked him just started laughing hysterically.

"F… Fayth? What the hell?! What did I tell you about Teleporting in here when I'm working?!" he demanded, still short of breath. The Psychic/Fairy Pokemon's hysteria soon came to an end when she replied, "To not to, but who cares? You were in here so long and it was so quiet, I figured you'd finally finished yourself off."

Fayth is the shiny Gardevoir that's been with him his entire trainer life. Truth be told, she had a soft spot for Austin, but had no idea how to tell him. She had about as much experience in relationships as he did. Besides a Braixen, Gallade, and Lucario (thinking of making extension chaps in LFD if you guys will help me out=) that were all one-night-only, she had no experience whatsoever in a full-on relationship. But she would find a way. Even if she had to tie him down, Fayth would have him all to herself.

"Don't you have somewhere to be anyway?" Austin asked.

"Nope, I'm free! Free to make your day as annoying as possible just because I can!" Fayth chimed.

"What about Aura?" he asked, alluding to the Lucario.

"Oh, I dumped his cheating ass last week!" she seemed genuinely pissed off revealing this.

"Oh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"I caught him screwing this slutty Zoroark. He didn't know what to say, but I had plenty." Austin couldn't help but fear for what she may have done to the Lucario, remembering past experiences with her furious at different guys.

"You didn't beat him too bad, did you?"

"Well, maybe a rage-filled Psychic with a Drain Kiss follow-up was a bit of an overkill." Fayth blushed and looked down momentarily before returning her attention to him.

"And where was the Zoroark in all this?"

"Oh, I took _that_ bitch out with a Thunderbolt!" Austin had to take a step back. Not because of the outburst, but because of the maniacal look in her eye. He took this as an opportunity to step out for a while and think.

"Well, it seems like you've had a lot to deal with, and I think I'm gonna go for a short walk in the woods for a little while." He started for the door when he heard Fayth behind him.

"What if you get jumped?" To this, he simply took an Ultra ball off his dresser.

"I've got Ruby, so I'll be fine. You really need to stop worrying so much." Austin tried the door again before he was interrupted by Fayth.

"You'd better make sure she's OK with it instead of just dragging her along." It made sense, so he called her out. In a brilliant flash of light, a Zangoose stood ready.

"What do you two want?" the Normal-type whined. "I was in the middle of something… important." she blushed furiously at the last part. Austin then noticed the gleam on her paws and sheepish look on her face. Pushing the lewd thoughts to the back of his mind with a simple shake of his head, he continued.

"Well, I'm going to get out of the house for a little while, and I was wondering if you'd like to come." She looked to Fayth, standing behind him and nodding rapidly and turned back to Austin.

"OK, I will, but on one condition;" she crossed her arms with a smug look "You let me stay out of the ball the entire time."

Austin though for a moment, and decided to agree. Maybe she'd be nice enough to shed some light on his recent "inquiry". Fayth watched them disappear into the deep thicket, and noticed Ruby wink back at her. She then breathed a sigh of relief. The Psychic-type had a lot of preparation to attend to for what they were planning…

(-)

They had been walking for what seemed like an eternity, and Ruby decided to break the silence.

"Do you even know where you're going?" she pressed.

"No clue, but it's nice to get away sometimes, you know?" he looked back to her and noted her annoyed state.

"So, you decided to bring me along to the middle of Arceus-knows-where just to walk aimlessly for no reason whatsoever?!" she practically screamed.

"Not really, but I HAVE noticed that you and Fayth have been planning something, and I noticed the little wink you gave her before we left." Ruby was stunned how could he have noticed so much but said nothing?

"Plus I was hoping you'd like to tell a little bit about what's going on?" She said nothing, and her head dropped down, a tear in her eye. Trying to cheer her up, he knelt down and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, to which she pulled away, and turned her back to him.

"It's OK," he again tried to comfort his Pokemon. "You can tell me anything." She turned to face him once again and looked up, tears streaming down her face.

"I… I think…" the Zangoose struggled to find words. Before he could say another word, he felt a furry paw on the back of his neck and a pair of lips against his own. His mind had a million thoughts running through until they all stopped in recognition of the moment at hand. Austin tried to fight it, but eventually melted into the kiss. Her tongue begged for entry, and he granted it, with each exploring the other's mouth. He had to ask himself, ' _Am I seriously frenching my Pokemon?'_ A better question would have to be, ' _Why am I enjoying it so much?'_

They soon parted, a thin trail still connecting them, as if it was nostalgic of the wonderful kiss. Austin was the first to speak.

"If that's how you felt, why didn't you say so?" he asked genuinely interested.

She wiped her eyes before answering, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, and now I finally got to. Lucky for both of us, I got to you before Fayth did, or else you couldn't walk right now."

"So, both of you have wanted me the whole time?" he said, standing up.

"Well, she probably wants you more than I do, but we did make a bet not too long ago." She started having a faraway look in her eyes, as if remembering the exact moment.

"About?" Austin desperately wanted to know.

"I think it's better that she tell you. Now, let's go home. It's time you heard it from her." They continued back the way they came, Austin now excited to know what Fayth had in store.

(-)

Fayth began run through a mental checklist of all the things she had prepared for tonight, but at that moment, she heard the sound of the front door unlocking, which meant the two were home early.

"Austin!" chimed Fayth, full of excitement and anticipation. "It's about time you two showed up. I was almost done when you walked in. Just give me a couple more minutes, and…"

"He already knows, Fayth. I told him." The other girl cut her off. She looked in shock at Ruby.

"Dammit Ruby! Fine, go ahead. I still can't believe you beat me to him, though." Fayth sat on the couch, waiting for her turn. Austin then came to sit next to her, desiring an answer to a burning question.

"Hey, Ruby told me you two made a bet not too long ago. Care to fill me in?" he pressed. The Psychic-type just sighed and began to explain.

"Well, we made a bet that whoever got you to kiss one of us first could go 'all the way' with you first." She blushed furiously in revelation of this. "But I guess she won, so go, I'll wait. Austin said nothing but just chuckled and looked to both of them.

"You both know the 'prize' would like to add a rule, right?" both of them looked to him wide-eyed in anticipation of this "new rule". "OK, so you both wanted me, right?"

"Yes?" they said, almost in perfect unison.

"So, why not all players get a piece of 'victory cake'?" Both girls were dumbfounded. Was he really suggesting a three-way? All agreed, so all made their way to his bedroom. Upon entering, things quickly changed from loving to lustful. Fayth used her Psychic abilities to pick him up and place him on his bed, while Ruby's claws made short work of his clothing, leaving him completely exposed all the way down to the semi-erect member in his midsection.

The girls exchanged a look one may see on that of a serial rapist (A story like that in in the works, ladies and gentleman!), and he realized he could barely move, save for his hips.

"What's going on? Why can't I get up?" he demanded. The pair slowly crept up to his head and Ruby began delivering soft laps to his face and neck. Her tongue was soft and surprisingly moist, given how long they had walked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a version of Imprison I invented while dating Aura. Don't worry, it's completely painless. Just sit back, relax, and let us do our thing." Fayth explained. He decided to just go along with whatever they had planned, and to just enjoy their company.

While Fayth was busy making out with him, Ruby had other ideas. So, slowly sliding down to his rod, she gave the tip an experimental lick. It was salty with the copious amount of pre he was somehow already jetting. Ruby received her answer as to why he was so aroused when she noticed he was standing proud and tall, topping out at around 8".

Fayth momentarily stopped kissing him and gave him a lust and need-filled glare before rising up, her tight cunt lined with his mouth. Austin wasn't a rocket scientist, but he knew what she wanted. Fayth slowly lowered herself onto him, and he dove straight in, giving her long, rough laps, sometimes delving deep into her slick folds. This earned a loud moan from Fayth, as she began to grind against his ministrations.

Ruby noticed the length Fayth had gone, and knew she had to also. Lining her muzzle up with his length she threw her head down, engulfing his length a all the way to the base. Ruby then bobbed up and down at a slow but erotic pace. Austin soon began to moan into Fayth at the newfound pleasure he was experiencing.

The moaning made slight vibrations, which mixed with Austin's tongue-lashing, made for too much pleasure for Fayth to handle. Arching her back and moaning loudly and audibly, she coated his face and upper chest with her fluids, falling to his side, panting heavily.

Ruby had long since adopted a rather fast pace, stopping at the head at then of every thrust to swirl her tongue around the head. Austin could feel the tug of release claw its way through him and into his cock. Ruby could also feel the throbs of his rod in her mouth, and swallowing his meat one last time, she now felt the sudden rush of his seed in her mouth, but it was too mush for her to swallow all at once, and some escaped and stained the mattress underneath.

The girls were prepared to wait for him to "reload", but were surprised when they noticed he was still hard and throbbing. Fayth was still recovering form her first orgasm, but that didn't stop Ruby from enjoying the splendors of his cock. She positioned herself over him, and with one last glance, forced herself down, onto his meat pole, breaking her virginity. The sudden pain caused her to sharply inhale and moan loudly and it was all she could do to keep from cumming right then and there. But before long, pain turned to pleasure and she started to bounce on his rod at a rapid pace.

Austin went to adjust himself when he realized he could finally move on his own. So, he put Ruby on her back and began roughly thrusting into her. Fayth, apparently recovered from her ejaculation enough to join, placed her waiting clit in front of Ruby, to which she complied in eating her out. Soon after, Fayth began to moan and convulse in preparation of her orgasm. Ruby's tight hole spasmed and contracted to this new treatment, and after a blissful eternity, her tiny hole clamped down on him like a vice, denying further movement. After which, a torrent of semen came flooding out of Austin and into Ruby. Simutaneously, Fayth made a wave of fresh cum to add to the mix of Ausin and Ruby's, and eventually, all was calm, his length was released, and he collapsed next to them, hugging them tightly, never wanting to let them go. Austin remembered he had one last thing to do before passing out.

 _Personal Journal Entry #23_

 _I am no longer alone I life! Yes, I have come to realize the only girls I ever needed in my life were right with me all along. As I write these words, I am feeling complete, like a vast emptiness in my life has somehow been filled. I no longer need a life filled with pointless want and worry, I have found those which I truly love and adore with all my heart. I will close this Journal now. It has helped me through many things, but it is no longer needed. To whoever reads this, now I am now happy with the ones I love._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Austin Trujillo_

 **Finally done! Reading over this one last time, I still feel this in my best work yet. Again, Bac to the future, this was for you, sorry it wasn't exactly perfect, but in my opinion, it'll do. If not, I'll try again some other time. But ANYWAY, if you LIKED it, then PUNCH that like button IN the face LIKE A BOSS! But THANK you all so much for reading and I will see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. For Zyxa

**Alright, this one's for ZYXA12-RebornX7, and Zyxa, I'm SUPREMELY sorry this took so long. I thank you or having so much patience, and here is your reward. All characters involved will be feral, but clothed. I realize that's kinda odd, but it will make it slightly hotter, TRUST ME. (Well, that, and the story made more sense in some places.) Anybody that reads this and has an opinion they would like to voice, be brutally honest. I'm serious, if you hate it, just come out and say it. I could really give two shits. ANYWAY, Zyxa gave me basically the entire storyline, and I'm gonna try not to butcher it and add my own flair, since he had the good courtesy to wait so long… ZYXA, I hope you enjoy, but if you don't, oh well. I tried. BUT, I've said too much already. ON WITH THE FIC!**

 _(Read beginning paragraph in a Morgan Freeman voice.)_

 _It is often prophesied that the Lake Trio, Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie are the ones who gave willpower, emotion, and knowledge into the world. However, one of them found it increasingly difficult to control her own powers around a certain blue legend, let alone deliver them to the world._

Sitting quietly in a dark room sat the willpower Pokemon himself, Azelf. He had finally gotten his hands on the final book in his favorite series; Escape from Furnace by Alexander Gordon Smith. He had tried or weeks to get it at the local library, but to no avail. And now, in his hands sat the final book; Execution. Now he could have closure over not being able to finish the five book series.

Not far off, watching him through a crack in his door, was Mesprit. She had, for a millennia, harbored a major crush on him with no way as to make him aware. Often times in her own room, she would fantasize over the two engaged in hot, steamy love. Him thrusting himself into her at supersonic speeds, and her loving every minute of it. Just the thought made her dripping wet. Mesprit could take it no longer. She had worked out hundreds of plans, most of which ending in rejection or disappointment. However, she had recently made a plan that would end happily for both of them. So, slipping silently into the small room, the Emotion Pokemon snuck up behind Azelf, coming to rest behind him.

Azelf had no idea who or what was behind him, but he could feel the intense want and need radiating from them. In an attempt to figure out what happened to be behind him, Azelf was promptly met by a mischievous-looking Mesprit, eyeing him with lustful eyes. The Willpower Pokemon fell backwards in surprise, and she jumped onto his bed next to his shaking form.

"W… what do you want? And how did you…" Azelf soon figured out it was hard to speak with your mouth full of another's. Azelf was struck with a sudden sensation, not only in his heart, but in his pants as well. Mesprit lapped at his mouth pleading for entry, he opened slightly, and she shoved her own tongue in rapidly exploring every inch of his mouth. Soon, they broke for air, and she lay down in front of him. Azelf hadn't noticed it earlier, but Mesprit had taken her shorts off! The Emotions Pokemon used one of her tails to give her rear a few playful smacks while looking him right in the eye. Inside, he was mentally screaming for him not to have a boner, it proved to be difficult, since she was now diplaying herself in front of him, basically begging him to fuck her. Azelf noticed Mesprit look lower on him, and saw her grin get at least three times wider. He had to do a double-take when he also looked down and saw the raging erection fighting against its cloth prison. Azelf nervously tried to hide it with his hands, turning away. Mesprit said nothing, but took his hands away, and started fumbling with the zipper on his jeans.

When it finally escaped, Mesprit could do nothing but gasp at its size, a full throbbing 5 ½", which was substantial, considering his size. Now that he knew exactly what she wanted, he finished undressing, putting his clothes in the corner. Mesprit did the same, and she laid him on his back and began grinding her outer rings against his member. Azelf then got a sexy idea, and started kneading her probably B-cup breasts in his hands. Azelf took note of her perky little nipples, and twisted one in one hand while suckling on the other. The sudden impulse gained a soft moan from Mesprit, and both took a sharp inhale when he accidentally dropped to the base inside her.

"Huh, no hymen?" asked Azelf, detaching.

"Nope, I broke it myself a while back."

"And, why?" She blushed furiously before answering.

"Thinking of you Elfie."

He smiled, and thrust into her, slow and sensual at first, but rapidly increasing in both pace and pleasure. Now at full tilt and quickly approaching his climax, Azelf was panting like a Mightyena after marathon. Both were leaking copious amounts of precum, which did nothing more than create more freedom of movement for Azelf and stain the sheets under them.

"Mesprit… I… I'm gonna cum." He warned.

"I don't care!" she said, In between moans. "I want it all, every last drop!"

Azelf thrust into her faster and faster, until their much-awaited climax hit. Both clutching each other tightly, they moaned loudly into the air, each one coating the others' crotch in thick, steamy love juice. Coming down from their violent orgasm, they assumed the classic '69' position.

Mesprit needed no invitation as she sent his cock directly into her maw, bobbing at an incredible speed. Azelf however was still hesitant to taste himself, and gave the outer lips a gentle lick, pondered the taste for a moment, and dove in, wanting to taste every part of her slick inner walls. To add to her pleasure, Azelf added little sucking sounds every once in a while, and it only pushed Mesprit on further in her own ministrations. She would not cum first. So, she sent his dick straight down her throat, sending uncontrollable spasms through her lover, causing him to buck against her, and finally, moaning into her pussy, sent shot after creamy shot of his semen down her throat. Not soon after, he was met by a constant wave of sweet and salty cum from her, and eventually they collapsed next to each other panting uncontrollably.

"We should definitely do that more often, Mesprit." Azelf suggested, smiling.

"I'll keep that in mind." She winked at him.

After a while, the pair started to pass out, and Mesprit heard him say what she wanted from the beginning, "I love you, Mesprit." She smiled warmly, and curled up next to her new lover, and silently drifted off to sleep, hoping for pleasant dreams of her and Azelf, now together forever.

 **Well, that does it for this episode of LFD, I hope you all enjoyed it. Again, this was for Zyxa, and I hope he enjoyed it the most, being as he waited so long. Oh, one more thing, SURPRISE! I typed this all on my phone! I got Word for my phone, and can now write even when I'm AFK. But, anyway THANK you guys so much for reading this, and if you LIKED it, PUNCH that Like button IN the face, LIKE A BOSSS! But, thank you guys, and I will see you all IN THE NEXT CHAPTERRR!**


End file.
